


Pee in the boat

by Shinkan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Jokes, Boats and Ships, Dwarves, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkan/pseuds/Shinkan
Summary: So my brother in law told this funny joke...
"





	

Two dwarfs lost at sea and are in a boat.   
They find a chest and inside is a magic lamp...  
One of the dwarfs rubs the lamp and wishes for the ocean to be turned to ale. He grabs a tankard are takes a long drink...   
The other dwarf hits the other and says "stupid now we have to pee in the boat

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry its a bad joke but I was laughing so hard.


End file.
